


Dragon Empress Rising

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anal Vore, Cock Vore, Dragoness, Dragons, F/F, Other, Size Difference, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for a friend of an AU RP thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Empress Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janine Cat Cat Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Janine+Cat+Cat+Lady).



The Condesce yawned and stretched, her talon-tipped toes wiggling and knocking over a small human fence. She slowly sat up and wiggled her plush backside, digging her scaled ass into the ground, crushing the ruins of the village’s mayor’s home beneath her. It had been a long, long time since she’d been awake, having slept inside of that terrible prison for such a long time, so when she’d found herself freed, the first thing she’d done was head to the village she could find and enslaved it.

It had been a simple task. While this place was fairly remote, so remote that most dragons seemed to ignore it almost completely, the people still received enough news and travelers to know about dragons. So when the Empress of Dragons had flown in and touched down in the center of the village, it hadn’t taken the people long to bow down to the larger, more beautiful specimen.  Possibly to their regret, of course, because the first thing she’d done was eat the mayoral family. And then the second thing was spew a healthy coating of cum onto her new, still prostrate subjects.

The release had been glorious. It had, after all, been ages since her last release. Centuries, really, considering how long she’d been imprisoned. So it came as no surprise that now, having woken up on her first morning of reign over this pitiful little human population, the first thing she craved was more pleasure. This could easily be seen by how hard her cock was. Intense morning wood indeed.

A smile curled upon her lips as she peered around, looking for some humans while her left hand began to stroke her cock slowly, teasing out a few dribbles of pre-cum. She soon spied a young woman and snatched her up, her clawed hands wrapping around the cute delicacy’s frame. She brought the cute looking red-head up to her face to get a closer look, inspecting her. She had flawless, pale skin, much like the rest of the townsfolk living in the mist-coated valley, and her assets looked most filling. The Condesce licked her lips and saw the incredibly delicious look of fear on the girl’s face.

With her assessment of her chosen play toy done, the Condesce wasted no time lowering her hand towards her cock. She only stopped when she felt the red head’s feet pressing against the pre-cum coated head of her cock. The Fuchsia-scaled dragoness shifted her toy around until she finally felt her feet slip into her urethra. Her thumb raised and pressed against the woman’s head, applying enough pressure to slip her body in. At first she progressed slowly, savoring the pleasure, more pre-cum gushing out around the woman, but within a few minutes she could hardly keep herself patient, and simply thrust her thumb down, pushing the woman inside all the way with a loud, wet slurping noise.

The Condesce leaned forward and watched the bulge in her cock slowly travel down towards her large balls. She then reached down and began to grope them, her fingers working her smooth, hairless scrotum. She groaned and sat back up, just in time to notice something red up in the sky. Another dragoness, if her nose told her right, obviously here to see what was going on in the valley, possibly to scrounge up a meal. Well, she’d be in for a surprise. The Dragon Empress took a deep breath and sent a powerful blast of mental energy towards the dragoness overhead.

She watched the scaly winged woman plummet to the ground, and land face-up near the Condesce. She was easily only half of the Condesce’s size, as she towered over all others of her kind, but she’d do for some quick relief. And then she’d serve as a meal. Grinning, the Condesce released her balls and cock and grabbed the other dragoness by her shoulders, just as she was sitting up, and dragged her into her lap.

“Tell me your name.” She ordered, subduing the maroon dragoness’ struggles, holding her against her cock, which was resting cutely against the dragon’s chest, the head sitting just beneath her chin. “I wish to know the name of my first real meal in a long time.”

She watched the maroon dragoness stare at her cock, still spewing pre-cum, before she received her answer. “A-Aradia…” She murmured, her voice dripping with fear. Well, that was alright. The Condesce just wanted to use her, after all. She didn’t need her respect.

“Cute. Now open wided.” The Condesce cooed. And as soon as Aradia complied, The Condesce rammed her mouth and throat full of her cock. Her hands gripped Aradia’s hair and pulled her down until her cock was completely sheathed inside of the other dragoness’ throat, bulging her out some. Aradia was soon given a bit of relief, the cock slipping out of her mouth just long enough for her to gasp for a breath of air, before the Condesce was ramming back inside.

As Aradia’s head was forced to bob up and down, pre-cum and saliva spilling out of the sides of her mouth, the Condesce moaned in bliss. The other dragon’s mouth was warm and wet, and just what the Condesce needed. She humped slightly ever time she forced Aradia’s head down, groaning and grinding all the way. But a few minutes later, she couldn’t help but release, filling Aradia’s mouth, throat, and stomach with gallons of fuchsia pre-cum, and one half cum-drowned red-head.

When she’d spurted her last, the Condesce let go of Aradia’s head, allowing her to swallow and gasp for air. She gave the other dragoness a few minutes to recover, before she hoisted herself onto her knees and dragged Aradia beneath her. “Good bye.” She laughed, before lowering her ass onto Aradia’s face.

Chuckling, she began to grind onto her, forcing Aradia’s head up in between her cheeks until it met with her anus. She watched Aradia’s legs thrash as she felt the rest of her struggle beneath her ass. She grunted, and felt the maroon dragoness’ head slip into her anus, the process already starting. She smiled and continued to grind down as her ass seemed to suck and pull more of Aradia inside, her ass working fast. Her toes scrunched against the ground, her talons leaving ditches in the dirt, as she felt Aradia slip in down to her waist.

Grunting, the Condesce clenched her ass and pulled in Aradia’s hips. Her legs and feet were a small matter, slipping into the Empress’ rectum quickly, easily. The Condesce could feel Aradia’s progress up her body, until she was finally pushed up into her stomach, creating a bulge there for the Condesce to stroke and rub in delight. She hadn’t been this full in a long, long time.

If feeling like this meant eating more of her own kind, then it was time she signed up for the Dragoness Buffet.


End file.
